legendsofwiktoriaenyclofandomcom-20200215-history
Legends of Wiktoria/Chapter Nine - Secret Passage
As Angeli steered her horse-drawn cart towards her destination, her daughter, Annamisasa was sound asleep in the back. The moon was partially obscured by clouds, but Angeli was determined to get to the Great Harlequin Mountains, she knew there she would find a secret pass, which could get her to Carbonville faster. They'd been on the road for what seemed like days, but had really been hours. She could see the mountains looming closer and closer as she neared their base. As she looked into the darkness, she could start to make out a feint glow, she was coming close to someone's camp site, and she put one hand on a hidden dagger as she neared the site. She soon found a man and a woman camping just outside the hidden passage, but had no idea why they were there. As she came into their view, they rose to their feet alarmed, swords at the ready. "Oi, who the hell are you and what are you doing here," the guy yelled in a gruff voice. "We mean you no harm, my daughter and I are, are on our way to visit family, that is all." Angeli answered, trying to hide the full truth, hoping that these people were friendly. The couple seemed to let down their guard a bit. "I am Oblivion, and this is my wife Rawry, it is late, you should camp here with us, get some sleep and food before you continue on your way." Oblivion answered as he put his sword away. "That is very kind, but I'm in a hurry, I really should move on," she eyes the secret passage, wondering if these people know of it. The woman seemed to notice her gaze, and spoke up. "You're foolish if you are thinking of taking the secret passage, many dangers lie within there, they say a vengeful Goddess watches over that pass, and kills whomever dares enter." Rawry exclaims. "It would be best to wait till the morrow, and travel west with us, along the side of the mountains, it's a bit longer, but much safer." "Sadly I can't wait, I must continue on." She urges her horses forward towards the entrance, and stops just before it, getting out and slinging a pack over her shoulder, and waking Annamisasa who groggily does the same. "We must insist you don't," Oblivion pulls out his sword menacingly. "We are sworn to let none enter, on orders of our Lord." Angeli gasps, and grabs her daughters hand and lunges towards the spot in the mountain side that she knows to be hidden with an illusion, and all she need have is confidence to move forward into the gloomy tunnel. An arrow shot across her shoulder, grazing her neck, drawing a thin trickle of blood. Annamisasa screamed in terror, her voice echoing into the night. As they breeched the illusion and entered the cold dank cave entrance, another arrow tore through as well digging into Annamisasa's tender thigh. Before another sound could escape her lips, a roar echoed all around the cave, emanating from an unseen source. A light mist appeared at the entrance, blocking Oblivion and Rawry from getting in, and with a few words uttered in some unknown language, Al-ah-toui Val-ahn-cia, the tunnel entrance caved, leaving no way to turn back. The illuminated figure moved towards where Angeli stood, holding her daughter Annamisasa up to keep her from collapsing. She was frightened, but could not speak coherently, "wh...who...what....who are you?" As the figure loomed closer, a smile played on its lips, "Why, I am the goddess Wonde, and you are treading in my domain now," Before Angeli could respond or plead, Wonde spoke up, "Shhh, sleep now, time for questions later, if you're lucky." Wonde waved her hand in front of Angeli and Annamisasa and they both collapsed to the ground in a deep slumber. Chapter Ten - The Lonely King List of Learned Facts #WIP Category:Story Category:Chapters